


rain

by zourrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :D, CoffeeShop!Harry, M/M, Painter!Louis, i wrote this when i was sad, idk - Freeform, tell me if u like it ig, they kiss????, this is rly bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zourrie/pseuds/zourrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes when it's raining louis get's sad except this time harry cheers him up</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain

**Author's Note:**

> a big thank u to rainymood.com who helped me when i needed the rain

it was raining.

louis was always sad when it rained. during those times, his mother came back to his mind, and all the friends he left behind when he packed his things up and went to france. 

of course, he didn't just leave everyone. he did say goodbye, and they did say they understood why he was leaving. his mother wasn't too happy to hear he was dropping out of uni, but she understood it was for the best. mentally and physically, louis couldn't take doncaster anymore, and everyone had noticed.

but the rain blurs all of that out.

louis was a lonely person and the sounds of water bashing his windows and thunder rolling the ground beneath him just made him even lonelier. 

so today, instead of sitting inside, (like he usually does when he's sad, or well, all the time) he shoved his painting supplies into a bag, put his coat on, and ran out into the harsh winds and walked across the street to the coffee shop.

even though louis has lived here for years, he's never set foot in this coffee shop. instead he's just sat at home painting whoever he saw walking outside his small flat that day. of course, the money he earned through his paintings were hardly enough to live by, just barely passing the amount he needed to pay the bills and buy groceries. it left him very little each month with money to use for his own pleasure, but that was okay because louis hardly left the safety of his home. 

but today, he decided to see what the fuss for the coffee shop was about. so as he walked across the flooded street he hurriedly stepped inside, hearing the bell chime above him and the smell of freshly brewed coffee wavered into his nose.

he looked around, expecting to see the normal amount of people he saw walk through these doors daily sitting in the seats enjoying their cups, but instead he was welcomed by only a few stares.

he stepped his way to the counter, laying his hands out on the surprisingly warm surface in front of him. his eyes drifted up to the hanging menu in front of him, searching for something remotely interesting. his eyes landed on the cafe mocha, and the sound of someone clearing their throat in front of him brought him back to reality.

his blue eyes met green ones, chocolate curls falling in front of them. the rest of his hair was pulled back by a beanie, and his smile was spread wide across his face as his looked down at louis.

"hi, how may i help you?"

his voice was deep and gravelly, almost perfect for the rest of him. it was also english, which was a bonus for louis who barely knew any french from the years he's been here.

"uh, yeah. can i, em, have the cafe mocha?"

the boy smiled even bigger (how that was possible, louis didn't know) and turned around to the counter full of machines and powders behind him as louis stood awkwardly, feet planted to the floor.

louis stared at the back in front of him, watching at the muscles moved under stretched skin, and soon found his eyes searching the small bum of the boy. his pants hugged his thighs quite nicely, if louis was honest.

his looked up as the boy turned around and met knowing eyes and a small smirk. he smiled tightly, and took the coffee out of the large hand in front of him. 

he handed him the change and louis turned around to see everyone else that had previously been in the coffee shop had left, leaving him with the boy with the cute bum. he shuffled over to the window, pulling a chair out and setting his paints in front of him.

louis snuck a look at the curly haired lad, watching as he sat in the chair by the counter. his long body was arched back as he stretched his arms up and yawned. louis smiled and began painting, his paintbrush smooth against the canvas. 

the smell of the paints brought him back to what his mum used to call his "acrylic zone" even though he didn't use acrylic paints.

louis didn't know how long he was standing behind him, but he sound of someone talking brought him back to the real world. he jumped and looked behind him to see those green eyes, coughed before muttering a, "sorry, what?"

dimples appeared (louis didn't even notice those before, and well, fuck) and with a shy smile on his face, he said "i asked what you were painting?"

louis turned to look at the art in front of him, eyes wide and brain empty.

"i, um. it's you?"

the boy nodded, smiling wider (how does he keep doing that, louis thought) and pulled a chair up next to the petite figure.

"i'm harry," he said, putting his hand out for louis to shake.

"louis."

after they had shook hands, harry motioned for louis to go back to his artwork, which normally louis doesn't paint with other people present but he though he could make an exception with harry.

louis could still faintly hear the sound of rain from outside, but his brush reconnected with the canvas. it defined harry's muscles as he arched back, showed the milky sliver of skin coming up from underneath his shirt.

"when did you first get into art?"

louis hummed as he though, arching his eyebrow and continuing to detail the curls of harry's mane.

"when i was about 13, it was around the time my parents divorced. i was like, sad, really sad. and i guess i started opening up to my art teacher? i don't know, it was a nice way to express myself and i never really grew out of it."

harry was quiet for a minute, he watched louis continue to paint him on the canvas before starting slowly, "i'm sorry about your parents."

louis snorted, "don't be, my dad was a dick."

harry nodded and didn't reply, just kept watching.

it was strange. normally louis didn't leave his house, and the rain scared him. but here he was, sitting with the gorgeous boy at the coffee shop even with the rain still beating against the window.

"well what about you? tell me your life story."

"well, it's hardly a story to tell, if i'm being honest," and there was that deep laugh. "i moved out when i was 17, came to work here, and i've lived in a flat across the street ever since."

"hey, i live across the street!"

harry nodded, "i know."

louis looked back at the painting.

harry watched silently as louis painted the picture, but didn't interrupt. the way louis filled the canvas was almost mesmerizing.

*

by the time louis finished the artwork, the sun had gone down and the rain had long stopped, only leaving puddles in the middle of the street and along the sidewalk.

harry was still there even though the shop was supposed to be closed an hour ago. he smiled brightly when louis turned his attention to him, dimples showing again.

"that's really great, lou."

"thanks, harry. i would offer it to you, but i think i'm going to keep this one for myself. maybe hang it in my room," louis said while winking.

harry's laughed boomed, causing him to cover his mouth as his body shook.

louis shook his head, amused at the other boy's reaction. he started to grab his things and put them in his bag when harry's voice interrupted him.

"hey! you haven't even eaten. would you maybe like to grab a bite at mine? i make a mean sandwich," harry said.

louis hesitated. i mean, yeah, he'd been doing pretty good today. he'd gotten out of the house, actually talked to people. but maybe this is a little too much. harry was a nice guy (cute too, but louis wouldn't admit that to himself) but he could still very well be a serial killer.

"you aren't going to pull a knife on me as soon as we walk in, are you?"

harry giggled (fucking giggled) and shook his head before grabbing louis bag and carrying it to the door.

louis watched him as he stood at the door, staring at louis. he sighed and shook his head.

i can't believe i'm doing this, he thought as he walked to the door and followed the taller boy out.

they sloshed across the street, the moon being their only source of light. when they got to harry's flat, louis stopped at the door and scrunched up his eyebrows.

"welcome home," harry said, turning around and smiling at louis.

"wait, you live here, but i live there. as in like, right next door. how have i never seen you?" he said, before raising his eyebrows and pointing at harry. "YOU'RE PHONE SEX GUY."

harry laughed, raising his hands in defeat. 

"it was like a two time thing."

louis snorted, "yeah if by two you mean 8. jesus, h, these walls are like paper. i could hear everything. like, literally everything."

"don't act like you didn't enjoy it. you weren't the only one who could hear much more than they had planned." 

harry winked, and walked into the kitchen leaving a bright red louis still standing in the doorway.

"i've only got turkey and mustard, hope that's okay. i forgot to go shopping."

louis grunted and joined him in the kitchen, hopping on the counter and watching harry move about the tiny room.

"you're kind of cute, you know?"

"i've been told i have great blowjob lips."

louis snorted before agreeing, laughing at the look on harry's face.

"are you ticklish?"

louis stopped laughing abruptly and shook his head. his arms laced around his tummy as harry slowly walked over to him (is there anything he doesn't do slowly?).

"i think you are."

"no, i swear i'm not."

a smile was forming on his lips as he said it though, and soon harry was lunging at the petite figure, grabbing his sides with his large hands.

louis' body was shaking as the giggles pierced through him, which made it harder to tell harry to stop (s-sto-harry-stop!).

harry finally retracted though, a smile bright on his lips as he watched louis recover.

"you're pretty cute yourself. boys who are ticklish are a huge turn on for me, yanno?"

louis shook his head and watched harry (more specifically his bum) stalk back to the sandwiches. harry quickly finished, setting each sandwich on a plate.

louis grabbed his and munched into it, moaning at the taste. harry wasn't lying, this was a really good sandwich. 

"how did you get it to taste this good, it literally only has turkey and mus-"

he stopped when he saw harry staring at him, sandwich in hand only halfway to his mouth.

"what did i do? is there something on my face," louis said around his mouthful of food.

harry leaned forward, eyes on the pair of lips in front of him, and whispered, "moans are kind of a big turn on for me too."

louis widened his eyes, nodding his head (why did i do that, am i agreeing with him? louis, really?) and leaned forward connecting his lips with harry's.

their lips just kind of fit, louis' were thin and firm while harry's were plum and soft. louis dropped the sandwich to his plate and slid off the counter to wrap his legs around harry's thin waist.

he tugged at one of the curls, letting harry moan into his mouth. he was being carried from the kitchen to the couch he saw when he first walked in.

they continued to kiss for what seemed like ever. louis could feel harry's hard on through his jeans, and there was no denying he had sprouted one himself.

louis disconnected their lips, hearing harry whine in the process.

"sorry, babe. i don't shag until the second date."

he smiled and kissed the top of harry's curls before grabbing his bag and slipping on his coat.

"does that mean this was a date?" harry asked, smile returning to his swollen lips.

"it means whatever you want it to mean, h," louis said before stepping out the door. "oh, and try to be quiet tonight, i need my beauty sleep."

he winked and was gone, leaving harry with a dazed smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was bad yeah idk sorry if i disappointed you, follow mutuallarry.tumblr.com yay


End file.
